Beautiful love
by PoojaP
Summary: Ashley and Spencer are attracted from the first meeting. pole dance, soy lattes, and chinese food minimum drama maximum Spashley.
1. Find the talent

**Ashley's Point of view.**

"Good morning Ashley." Arthur says as I walk into the local cafe, Arthur is the owner about middle age.

"Good morning Arthur, I can I get..." I'm cut off

"A soy latte with french vanilla"

"You know me so well." I say waiting for my drink from his totally annoying son for whom its a daily ritual to hit on me.

"Arthur its taking forever for Glen to make that latte."

"Oh he isn't the one making it today, my daughter came back from ohio and he insisted on giving her the morning shift so he can sleep in."

"well I sure don't mind that, give me a break from him cheesy pick up lines." I say as he laughs

"Soy latte ready" I turn to see a beautiful blonde with deepest blue eyes.

"ah Ashley this is Spencer my daughter."

"Hi" is the only thing I can get out looking at the blonde my words are frozen.

"Hi" she says as a beautiful smile takes over her face.

"Well I have to get going but I'll be back later"

"Bye Ashley, we have a talent show tonight maybe you can find the star singer you've been looking for."

"Hope so thanks, Bye Arthur, Spencer" I say with a smile. Off to Davies records. It always brings joy to see my annoying little lovely sister.

I arrive to my surprise my sister is late. I wonder what held her up, usually she is never late.

"Ashley, Kyla is here."

"Thanks Chelsea." I don't think I would be able to funtion on daily basis if it wasn't for Chelsea.

"and Ash, Carmen called" I think that just ruined the day a certain blonde made with a beautiful smile

"What did she need?"

"She said she is leaving LA going back to New York."

"Thank god" I say, and all though I pretend I'm happy I know a part of me really cares about her.

"Well Kyla's waiting."

I get up as I get ready for the appointment I've been waiting for just to see my sister.

"Ashley How have you been?"

"Good how about yourself Ky"

"At home its alright but please refer to me Kyla." she says glaring at me.

"That means never be cause at home its usually just me." I shoot back, I kind of really miss my sweet little sister sometimes.

"We aren't here to talk about our personal differences. Can we begin the meeting."

"Of course Ms. Davies." I say trying my best to sound professional. and sort of mock her. use to be my favorite pastime actually.

"Alright well here is the plain simple thing to keep our company well, we need a new face a new talent who not just has the voice but passion to be committed to music." and blah blah blah here she goes again about a new face. In my opinion the company is doing fine is it really about making the money or is it about fulfilling someones dream.

"Thats it for today's agenda, have a pleasant day."

After the lovely meeting with my loving sister I head back to my office.

"Ashley you a meeting with PR in 30 minutes" I sit as chelsea says.

"Alright actually I was wondering rather then the meeting room if you could have Aiden meet me at Gelato coffee shop."

"I'll call PR now and see if thats okay with Aiden, also I'm ordering lunch what do you want?"

"Get me the regular veggie sandwich with light mayo and mustard. Thanks" I say smiling as she leaves me alone and I close my eyes and see that beautiful blondes face. I wonder what she is liked because to me she seems nothing but a perfect angel.

"Lunch time. And Aiden said its fine with him."

"Thanks Chels."

"Alright spill whats on your mind."

"Oh its no one" I say trying hide a smile thats trying to take over my face.

"Oh so it is someone, who is she?"

"I'm telling you its not important..." I try to convince her but she looks at me with eyes that says I will find out "alright well you know how I go to Gelato every morning well today I saw this girl there Spencer and ever since then I haven't stopped thinking about her. I'm telling you Chelsea I've never seen a girl as beautiful as her she is like an angel."

"Ah so badass Ashley Davies is likes a small coffee shop girl?"

"I guess so, thats why I wanted to move the meeting there so maybe I can see her, if not will you come with me there tonight there having a talent show and maybe she'll be there?" I know she'll say yes so I try my best to look at her in puppy dog eyes. I know she can never resist them.

"Alright fine I will come but only for the coffee Ash."

"Right" I say smirking at her knowing thats so not the reason.

_**30 minutes later**_

I arrive at the coffee house ordering a regular latte hoping to see Spencer.

"Hey sweet thing here is your latte."

I turn as I hear an familiar yet extremely annoying voice of no one other then not spencer but Glen.

"Glen what are you doing here"

"Oh you know you missed me thats why you so back again because you didn't see me this morning."

"Dream on little man." I say proceeding to a seat waiting for Aiden. Definitely not what I hoped for. I was really hoping to see that angel again.


	2. Passion for music

_ "Hey Ash I was calling to ask what time the talent show is."_

"6:30 Chels."

"_alright well I'll see you then."_

"Bye" I say as I hang up the phone. I finished my meeting with Aiden at 3 I was really hoping to find Spencer here. but then I went home took a shower and a nap and am totally ready to for this little talent show. I arrive at Gelato 30 minutes early. I look around hoping to find Spencer I see a girl with in tight skinny jeans and a white striped shirt struggling to cut flower stems I walk over but Arthur comes up to me.

"Hey Arthur"

"Ash you made it" he greets me with a smile.

"Yes and you look like you could use some help here"

"oh that would be perfect hun, well Spencer can probably use help arranging the flowers."

"Well I'll be that help" I say as we walk over Spencer is cutting and remaking bouquets I freeze as I see a strand of hair land on the side of her face. She looks so beautiful. I can get lost in those ocean blue any day.

"What can I help with?" I ask waiting for an answer.

"oh hey I appreciate it, if you can hold these flowers that'd be perfect." she says handing them to me. And she cuts the stem half way. "So how was your day? Seen much of la la land yet?" I ask smiling wide. Not really being able to control my smile should I say.

"Very hectic, not yet I've been in and out working for this today."

"aw okay well you got time, are you planing on going to UCLA?"

"Yeah I transfer in next semester."

"Nervous?" I ask maybe I'm asking too many questions although she hasn't been rude in answering or anything.

"Heck yeah, this place is so totally different then Ohio."

"I know but I'm sure you'll love it there, I went there actually graduated last year."

"Oh really, what did you major in?"

finally she showed me intrest "Music of course just like daddy." I say as the memory of him takes over my mind, I miss him so much even though I barely saw him atleast I knew he was somewhere in this world.

"Are you okay?" she looks at me with sympathetic eyes.

"yeah I'm fine, what is your major?" I change back to the subject. I hate talking about daddy with anybody because I know they are going to think I'm weak and there is no way Ashley Davies is going to be classified as weak.

"Music too actually." she says smiling.

definitely not what I expected from her. We have something in common.

"Oh really so you sing?"

"Its my biggest passion I just love getting lost in the rythem and depth of the lyrics, to people they might seem words but I feel as if every song just tells a individuals story...well almost every song." she says laughing. Wow I see her feeling the same passion I feel for music. Getting lost in the words and melody its like everything around is totally different it feels as if the world has come to a halt and only thing playing the the melody.

"Hey, Spence, Ashley if you guys are done with the flowers we just need to fix these last few chairs and we'll can get ready to begin if you guys want."

"Yes dad we are done we'll be right there."

"Our next contestant is Spencer Carlin." my head shot up as I heard the name, I'm excited to hear her sing. Probably would be the most entertaining thing in past hour because I'm tired of people giggling balls, and squirting water out there nose.

"I will be performing a song called, If You Were Mine by MARCOS HERNANDEZ"

_If you were mine,_

_I'd be your everything and you'd be the only thing that I would ever need_

_If you were mine,_

_I would tell everyone that you are the only one that I could ever want_

_Ohhh Yeaaa_

_Everything I dreamed about_

_Everything that I talked about_

_One thing I can't live without_

_I wanna get closer to you_

_Can't stand being far away_

_Knowing that you don't feel the same way_

_Questioning bring tears to your eyes_

_If you were mine,_

_I be your your everything and you be the only thing that I would ever need_

_If you were mine,_

_I would tell everyone that you are the only one that I could ever want_

_Ohhh Yeaaa_

_All words I sing about_

_All that is that I write about_

_Only thing I wanna hear about_

_So that I can get closer to you_

_I know that there is someone else, but he's only thinking of himself_

_Doesn't make any sense for you to be lonely_

_If you were mine,_

_I be your your everything and you be the only thing that I would ever need_

_If you were mine,_

_I would tell everyone that you are the only one that I could ever want_

_Ohhh Yeaaa_

_Let me be the one to share your hopes and dreams with_

_You'll never be alone again, cuz' I will hold you endlessly_

_Please don't be afraid to let your brokenheart guide you_

_Into these open arms that long to surround you, baby!_

_If you were mine,_

_I be your your everything and you be the only thing that I would ever need_

_If you were mine,_

_I would tell everyone that you are the only one that I could ever want_

"Thank you guys" she says walking off stage and towards me, I'm frozen I really have nothing to say that. She sounded nothing but simply amazing.

"So did you like it?

"you...sing...WOW" is all I can get out from the train wreck of thoughts in my mind.

"Well I'm going to take that as a yes...?" she says with a confused tone

"Of course oh my god you were amazing up there." I finally get a whole sentence out as I look at chelsea and she smiles at me like she has a plan.

"Wow thanks Ash. um...I'll be right back."

"Alright."

As soon as Chelsea see Spencer leaving she starts to walk over.

"Ash, we found the new face of Davies records."

"What are you talking about?" I ask with a confused look on my face.

"Kyla wants a new face, Spencer sings like an angel. Connect the dots."

"Oh My God" is all I can say as it sinks into me that Spencer would be perfect for Davies records, she has talent, passion and love for music. " this is the best idea ever."

"I know I'm very smart." she says smirking.


	3. This girl turns my heart on

**Guys Thanks a lot for the review, and ****Isebella.E, overandout, awe, I appreciate y'all's review and I'll try my best to improve my writing skills. But if you chose not to read my stories no hard feelings. And **LoveAsh87**, hugbuddy13, **sonfan92** , **FFReviews** , **imaferrari** .****and all my other great review and readers I really appreciate your reviews and thanks for sticking with me.**

**P.S i tried to make this chapter a little longer then usual for better understanding.**

**-Pooja :)**

"Ashley wake up" I hear Chelsea say to me.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Waking you up we got work to do" she says handing me a coffee mug. Work what work I thought today was Saturday, weakened isn't work suppose to END.

"I know its weakened but if we want that little angel of yours at Davies records we got no time to waste."

She is so smart I don't know what I would do if it wasn't for her. Its funny that I never actually told her I'm falling for Spencer, a girl whom I just met may I remind you but Chelsea knows it. I think she knows me more then I know my self that sometimes freak me out but that's a story for another time.

"are you planing on just standing there, chop chop, go put something sexy on and lets go."

Oh please clothes don't make me sexy I make clothes look sexy.

"Or should I say go make those clothes sexy."

"Okay I get you smart and all but girl stop reading my mind." I say cheerfully while walking towards my closet trying to figure out what to wear. I should wear something simple and extraordinary.

.-

"Ash stop being nervous she is just a girl." Chelsea says as we are almost at Gelato. I don't think I've been this nervous in a while.

"I know Chels but this girl is different I mean usually girls mean nothing to me. But with Spencer everything is just so different I feel this completeness in my heart. I mean I know I just met the girl yesterday but its like the connection I feel its just so dang different and cliché. Usually girls turn my brain on, this girl turns my heart on." I say putting my hand on my chest.

"Wow Um... knock knock has anyone seen fearless Ashley?"

"Shut up man, I feel weird enough already."

"Why do you?, Look Ash I've never seen you look at the way you look at Spencer, I've never seen you nervous to ever talk to anybody, and I know your probably going through a roller coaster inside wondering how can you just fall for someone the second you see them, yet when no matter how hard you tried you couldn't love Aiden. But thats the magic of love Ash, it makes you forget who you are, it just makes you fall without a warning, and if you feel really strong for this girl you literary met yesterday then go for her, give it all you have to make her yours." She says as I pull her into a hug. Just as we walk in I see Spencer handing someone a coffee.

"Ashley, Little early for a Saturday don't you think?" he asks me smiling.

"Yes, yes it is Arthur, but we have a little work to do so." I say smiling at Chelsea.

"Well work is always good, what would you two lovely ladies like today."

"Can I get a apple turnover and black coffee." I say as I drop my Phone and just when I look up my eyes find Spencer's eyes and to my surprise she is looking right back at me.

"And what would you like Chelsea."

"Um... same thing please." Chelsea says smiling.

"So do we need to make a contract or get a recording done, or have a business dinner with Spencer?" I say hoping she would say yes to the last one. Wow that would be so perfect.

"You know Ash the way you talk about her if I didn't know any better I'd think you were obsessing over her." She says trying to be funny which she isn't as usual. Okay maybe she is SOMETIMES.

"I am so not obsessed" okay maybe a little. But how can you not she is so beautiful. Only I know how hard it is to keep my eyes off her when she isn't around.

"Alright well, here is the thing I wonder if Kyla would want a live audition or recording." she says with questioning eyes.

"I think we should get a recording because I know how much of a bitch Kyla can be and I'd rather not kill her for being rude to Spencer." I hope she doesn't think I'm kidding because I have experience whooping butts.

"Um a little to violent Ash."

"So I agree with recording" we both agree and get up and start walking towards Spencer who is now the only person at the front.

"Hey Spencer I was wondering if I can talk to you after work?" I ask hesitating. Holding Chelsea's hand as tiet as I could.

"Um yeah ofcourse I'm actually just waiting for Glen to take over then I'm free for rest of the day." She says smiling at me I think I might just have a very good day today.

"Hey sexy thang" I turn to find the most annoying person in the world greeting me.

"Glen get a life."

"Baby you might be gorgeous but I'm talking about your friend here, I'm Glen." He says holding out a hand for Chelsea I think I might just puke.

"Chelsea and not intrested." she says with a blunt tone. I don't mind I mean if I say everything is annoying about him I wouldn't be exaggerating.

"hey douche your late get to work." I hear Spencer says. Its kind of funny actually.

"I'm hated on by everyone here damn man."

"So what's up guys?" Spencer asks as we walk to the table.

"So we heard you sing yesterday and Ashley here think you should be the new face of davies records."

Spencer's face turns pale and blank so much I start worry for a second.

"I don't know what to say, I mean this is so big."

"Well all you gotta say is yes baby." I say without realizing I just said baby to her. Wow where did that come from man.

"Yeah of course, I mean this is a big deal, are you sure?" she looks at me with the deep blue eyes.

"Of course Spencer, you are a great singer, and not just that I saw a great passion for music in your eyes last night on the stage and you're just what we have been looking for." I say meaning every single word, she has really cute and innocent face on I wonder how can you not fall in love with a girl this adorable.

"Thank you I really appreciate it."

"Alright well me and Ashley will have a game plan ready, are you free tonight?" Chelsea asked as I look at her confused yet inside I'm happy that I want kiss Chelsea up and down but not really in a sexual way more like a teddy bear.

"Yeah I'm totally free"

"Alright well how about we do dinner at 8 at Emilia's cafe? We'll pick you up."

"Works for me thanks guys." she says smiling at me. As soon as we walk out of Gelato I give Chelsea the biggest hug of my life. Tonight should be wonderful.


	4. Chinese or Italian

I arrive at the Gelato at 7:45 took me about 20 minutes to gather courage to get out of my car.

"I was starting to wonder if you fell asleep in your car or what." Spencer said as soon as I opened the door only if she felt my nervousness.

"Sorry I just had to do something before hand." I say just noticing what she was wearing a simple white dress that fell to her knee, with her hair down straightened. I don't think I've ever seen anybody this beautiful. This all is so cliche I mean how can someone really feel this way, how can I feel this way. "You look beautiful." shit I said that out loud FML.

"So do you." she said simply, awe she is blushing so cute. . . "Where is Chelsea?"

"She got caught up in an emergency, hope you don't mind, or we can reset." stupid stupid stupid why did I just say the last part.

"No, its fine. I don't mind at all" she said with a smile oh what a pretty smile. "she have pretty smile." so pretty.

"What did you say?" Oh shit.

"Uhm. . . nothing ready to roll?"

"Yes ma'am" she walks out as I hold the door for her. "So where are we going?"

"Well there is this little Italian restaurant by the beach and I've been craving it for a while so is that okay with you?"

"That's perfect, I love Italian actually although I love Chinese more but yeah Italian is up there."

"yeah Same here I love Chinese food." I say as we arrive at the restaurant, its beautiful just by the beach.

"Wow please tell me we'll be sitting outside."

"Of course I always do. Reservation for Davies." I say to the host.

"Welcome What would you two lovely ladies like to drink."

"Just water with no ice please." Spencer says as she opens up the napkin.

"a martini for me." I say to the waiter maybe I shouldn't have ordered alcohol.

"So lets get the business out of the way so we can have fun after wards, basically the deal is

we set you up to record a demo CD that we need to get approved by Kyla, Co-Owner of Davies records and then we sign a 5 year contract with a 100,000 signing bonus and you get 10,000 for the demo all you have to do is write the song. You have two weeks." I say handing him the the per-contract for the demo.

"Wow this is so. . . over whelming um... I don't know how to thank you."

"Waiter. . . Can I get a bottle of Screaming Eagle."

"Yes, Ma'am I'll be right out with it."

"You have to try this wine it is absolutely amazing I tell you, but anyways um. . . you have nothing to thank me for Spence, you earned this. You have a beautiful talent." I say as our eyes locked until the waiter brought the wine.

"So have what would you ladies like tonight."

"Go ahead" tell Spencer.

"Can I get Ravioli Al Forno please." Awe she is so well mannered with her please and thank you's.

"Get me the house special"

"We'll be right out with your order ladies."

"Thanks." I say waiting for him to leave. But as soon as he does we both fall into a comfortable silence.

"So are we done with the business talk?"

"I suppose so all you have to do is get those documents signed to me by Tuesday I already booked a time for you in the studio for Wednesday." I said grinning big. I'm truly so happy for her.

"I'll get em done."

"Hm. . . so tell me about yourself, leave any boy back home?" I ask hoping for a no.

"Ah boys aren't exactly my thing."

Did she just say what I think she said. "Oh." is all I could get out what did she mean does this mean she is gay? I mean I don't mind of course I don't mind. I mean that would be so perfect for me.

"Hope that doesn't change anything"

"Of course not we are on the same boat you have nothing to worry about."

"Hm... enough about me, what about you?"

"Well not much to tell I grew up in LA, try this wine, I Graduated from UCLA which you know already, and what else hm. . .single of course."

"Sorry I don't drink, and yeah thats nice to know, I heard you have some pretty amazing talent to so why didn't you sing rather then working in a office."

"Well I love singing and I still write songs for many of our artist but the thing is I don't want to make money off it, I'd rather find talented people who don't have the opportunities I have and give them opportunities to full fill there dreams." I say to Spencer.

* * *

_**Two hours later...**_

_**Spencer's Point of view.**_

"I'm so tired Spencer, take me home." I think she drank a little too much although she sounds really cute when she is drunk but thats besides the point.

"We are almost there Ash." I arrive at Ashley's loft and start to take her to it.

"Ashley where is the key?"

"Key what key. . . no key" she say laughing and almost as if half asleep. I find her purse and as much as I don't want to I look through to finally find a pair of keys. I turn on the lights and we enter the loft.

"Want to know a secret?" Ashley says.C

"What is it?" I ask curiously.

"I. . . I"

"I what Ashley?"

"I really like you Spencer" all I can do is smile at that statement. She opens the door to her room and goes inside and falls on the bed. Before I could even turn on the light she is asleep. I take her shoes off and tuck her. She looks beautiful. Maybe I should stay over I really don't want her to wake up in the middle of the night confused. With that said I grab a pillow and crash on the couch that couple feet away from the bed. I can't help but smile at the fact that I'm starting to fall for the girl sleeping in the bed too.


	5. morning after

_**Ashley's point of view.**_

I wake up and look at the clock its 8:43 how did I get in my bed last thing I remember was being with. . . SPENCER. I get up and look at the couch and to find my self looking at a sleeping Spencer with strands of hair falling on her face. I walk to the shower and get ready for work.

"Ashley why didn't you wake me up." Spencer says just as I'm done getting ready.

"Oh I didn't want to ruin your sleep." I say hoping she'll buy it cus the real reason was cus she looks absolutely amazing when she is sleeping."I'm going to make some breakfast why don't you freshen up?" I say smiling to her.

"Thanks."

after 30 mins she comes back out she is wearing the jeans and tank top I pulled out for her. I wonder if there is anything this girl can't look gorgeous in. "So I'm sorry about last night, for being pain in the butt." I say nervously I still haven't figured out what I did. "I hope I didn't to anything too embarrassing."

"You were fine. You were in no condition to be left alone so I crashed here. Hope you don't mind." she says more like a statement and less like a question.

"No of course not I really appreciate you taking care of me, shall we eat?" I ask trying to sound fancy ended up sounding dorky.

"So I gave some thought to the offer you made and here." she says handing me the pre-contract every page signed. A smile takes over my face. "Welcome to Davies records." I say as I get up and hug her. At least gives me a chance to touch her. Okay that sounds kinda weird.

"Thanks for the breakfast it was absolutely amazing. I officially crown you the best pancake maker after daddy." she says as we both start laughing. "Uhm. . . I was wondering can I get a ride back to Gelato?"

"No you'll have to walk there sorry." I say smirking. As she giggles.

"Nah I'll just take your car."

"You touch my baby, you will disappear." I say joking but she gets a little serious. We both get in the car Gelato is only a few blocks away from me I pull into the parking lot and start to get out as its my morning ritual to get a soy latte. I think I should tell her I had an amazing time last night. "Hey Spencer do you have a number I can contact you on, you know for Wednesday." I say nervously and we start to exchange numbers.

"Here is your latte Ms. Davies."

"Thanks Arthur, well I have to get going so I'll see you guys later I say to everyone and look at Spencer and exchange a smile. As I get in the car my phone vibrates. I flip my Phone its a text from Spencer. **I had a great time last night too :). -Spencer. **I smile and closed my phone I think today is going to be a very very good day.

"Ashley appointment at 11, 1, 3."

"Alright Chelsea thanks."

"Hope you don't think you can get rid of me just like that did you forget date last night. . ."

"I was hoping she forgot. Um. . . it went great."

"Okay now in a little bit more details."

"Well lets just say this morning was the most beautiful morning ever."

"There is no way she slept with you."

"Oh Chelsea, silly silly Chelsea, I said no such thing."

Surprisingly looking at her was better then having sex with the hottest girl I ever had sex with. "I just got drunk and she had to stay over then we had breakfast together." I say smiling goofy.

"Ashley I swear your starting to really gross me out." with that said Chelsea walked out the door.

_**Evening. . .**_

I have nothing planed at all besides time is going by so slow I can't wait till Wednesday. . . OR I don't have to wait till Wednesday. Just as that a brilliant idea came to my mind. I take my phone out and call Spencer. Ring. . .Ring. . ."Hey Spencer, Um. . . we need to get another copy signed so maybe I can come by and we can sit down for coffee and get work done?"

"_yeah sure see you around 7?."_

"sounds good bye.." I hang up smiling dang now I'm nervous again.

**This chapter is a little short sorry! But please REVIEW. :)**


	6. Beauty and the pole

**Pole dance**

_**Spencers point of view.**_

Ashley called me a few minutes ago. I still can't believe I just met her and she already has done so much for me. Its been my dream to be a singer and its starting to come true only because of Ashley.

"Hey Gorgeous." I turn to see who whispered that into my ear and its Ashley aw, she called me gorgeous.

"Hey, How was your day?"

"it was very good especially this morning." she says smirking. Is she flirting with me?

"and why is that?" I say flirting back.

"oh well I don't really know why, it could be because I saw a gorgeous blonde really early in the morning. It also can be because I had my favorite breakfast." WoW did she just say that. I think I'm speechless because I very well know that it was the first reason. "Yeah my day was great because. . . of the pancakes too." I say teasingly although I know I had a good time waking up with her voice. Something that she will never find out I was thinking.

"Anyways so if you could sign this copy, do you need more time writing the song, if so we can just record you on one of the songs I've written its up to you."

"hm. . .well can you give me till tomorrow night and I'll let you know?" I ask atleast that gives me an excuse to talk to her tomorrow.

"Al right well how about we have dinner tomorrow night at my house?"

O.M.G wait this going to be a date. . .I shouldn't get my hopes up I mean its ASHLEY DAVIES.

"Is that okay?"' dang I think I zoned out on her.

"Of course works for me, only one problem. . . is there anyway you can pick me up."

"Yeah sure, I'll pick you up after work around 5is?"

"works for me."

"Cool, that'll cost you one lap dance."

"That's fine with me I've got plenty of experience." Shit maybe I shouldn't have told her that part.

"Experience now? So, you were a dancer?" hm. . . at least she didn't really freak out.

"Back up dancer. But only for a few months, when Mom and Dad moved down here it was a little hard for me to manage. Or when they canned me into it. But I was always clothed and in the shows in the back or behind a screen. " I say nervously.

"Oh that's cool."

"I really hope that doesn't change anything between us." I say really hoping it doesn't.

"No of course not Spencer, that changes nothing between us but you better give me a damn good dance tomorrow." she says smirking phew. . .

"I'll make sure it is." I say smirking back.

"well I have to get going for now but. . . it was really nice hanging out/having a meeting although this wasn't completely either one of those things."

"Yeah same here Ash." I say smiling walking her to her car. She pulls me into a hug and my hair gets tangled in her earring great, out...out...out just as it comes out my lips brush by Ashley's I think I might just faint. "I'm sorry."

"Its fine Bye Spencer." she says smiling. Okay lets just say today was pretty close to perfect. I woke up with Ashley, flirted with Ashley, and accidentally kissed or whatever-ed Ashley.

"I saw that."

I turn to find stupid Glen standing there I bet he saw that. "What are you talking about Glen?"

"I saw the way you almost kissed Ashley and I've also seen the way you two look at each other."

"Glen your way out of your mind, that was totally an accident."

"right, well at least one of the Carlin got the hot stuff."

"Can you not refer to her as that she has a name you know."

"See now your defensive."

okay he needs to shut up he isn't suppose to know that.

"Shut up and go back to work." I say walking back to the Cafe.

_**Next Evening.**_

_**Ashley's point of view.**_

_**Hey still picking me up? -Spencer. **_

_**I'll be there in five. I'm so ready for that lap dance. -Ashley.**_

_**Lets just make sure its not so awkward after wards. -Spencer.**_

I wonder if she is really serious I mean that would be a dream come true well kind of. After seeing her yesterday and then talking to her for two hours on the phone last night. Damn I'm really in like with this girl. I get to Spencers house.

"Hey Arthur, is Spencer home?"

"She is right upstairs." he says pointing me towards her room. I knock on her door as soon as I stepped in I felt someone pulling and pushing me off to the sofa chair. Inside the lights were dim but I saw a pole, thats strange having a pole in a house. It wasn't attached to the ceiling. The lights dimmed a little more to where I couldn't see anything but the pole. Her lean body was stretched it's entire length along the pole behind her. Her hands slowly started to come down the shiny metal as her hips started to move to the music with the small skirt Spencer was wearing I didn't much imagination. I could see right through the white cut-off button down Spencer was wearing to the lilac bra underneath. I really can't believe how turned on I am and she hasn't even taken anything off. Spencer popped open her top revealing the lacy bra beneath, Slowly Spencer shimmied out of her skirt with a shake of her perfect butt. I'm speechless. Spencer started walking towards me putting one foot on one side and the other side of me , and one hand on either side of me on the back of the chair. I could smell the sweet perfume and see the individual pieces of glitter on Spencer's near naked body. All I wanted to do was just pull her down and kiss her really hard and passionately. But I knew I shouldn't so I didn't. The music slowly stopped and Spencer got off of me and went back to the pole picking up her clothes.

"I'm going to go get dress and then we can go."

**Review Please it encourages me to write. If you want more frequent updates its a request :)**


	7. ireallyreallylikeyou

Can someone say awkward wow I can't believe I just gave her a pole dance I mean common. As soon as I get out of here things are going to be so awkward. Whatever I'm just going to man up go outside and just face her.

"heyy." I say walking up to her.

"Hi um. . .ready to go?" she says trying to avoid eye contact.

"hey I knew that was going to make things awkward and I totally understand if you wanna cancel."

"No no, it okay Spencer it doesn't change anything, yeah I'm still shocked by how amazing that was. I actually have something special for you in mind too."

Phew I'm glad I still get to spend this evening with her. "So where are we going."

"My house like we planed silly." smiling sweetly. We get to her car she holds the door for me. I so feel like this is a date.

"So the song."

"Oh yeah I have a part of it written but I doubt I will be able to finish it by tomorrow. I'm really sorry."

"No its alright its not even your fault I mean its definitely not that easy to write a song in a few days. If you look in there, there is a file can you please get it out." she says pointing me to her briefcase.

"Which one?" I ask softly

"Um. . . I think the red one. Yeah thats it there is the lyrics to the song you can keep it, practice tonight if you get a chance?"

"Yeah definitely" I read look at the file.

_Oceans apart day after day _

_And I slowly go insane _

_I hear your voice on the line _

_But it doesn't stop the pain _

_If I see you next to never _

_How can we say forever _

_Wherever you go _

_Whatever you do _

_I will be right here waiting for you _

_Whatever it takes _

_Or how my heart breaks _

_I will be right here waiting for you _

_I took for granted, all the times _

_That I though would last somehow _

_I hear the laughter, I taste the tears _

_But I can't get near you now _

_Oh, can't you see it baby _

_You've got me goin' CrAzY _

_Wherever you go _

_Whatever you do _

_I will be right here waiting for you _

_Whatever it takes _

_Or how my heart breaks _

_I will be right here waiting for you _

_I wonder how we can survive _

_This romance _

_But in the end if I'm with you _

_I'll take the chance _

_Oh, can't you see it baby _

_You've got me goin' cRaZy _

_Wherever you go _

_Whatever you do _

_I will be right here waiting for you _

_Whatever it takes _

_Or how my heart breaks _

_I will be right here waiting for you _

"Did you write this Ash?" Its so touching.

"Yes Ma'am"

"This is amazing. Really amazing." I say smiling. We arrive at her loft.

"Wait right here I'll be right back." okay this is kind of weird. Few minutes later she comes back outside.

"now we can go" as we walk in the whole loft is filled with dim lights and soft candles burning. Its absolutely beautiful.

"this is really nice Ashley."

"Yeah well this is all for celebrating you new contract with us." boy was I hoping it was something else or what.

"Thanks Ash, I mean you've done so much for me. I don't know how to repay you."

"Wel. . .there is one way." she says smirking there is no way I'm sleeping with her.

"Um hope its something legal"

"oh it is well, in most countries."

"What is it?" I ask smiling curiously. I wonder what it is.

"Well. . .um. . .I'll tell you after dinner."

"You can't leave me hanging Ashley." that little heifer.

"Oh yes I can" she says grinning awh she looks so cute. I love her smile and the way her freckles look when her nose crinkles when she smiles.

"alright fine what are we eating well I ordered Chinese food hope thats okay? I was going to cook but ran late."

"Yeah thats totally fine with me I love chinese food."

"I know" she said winking.

_**Two hours later.**_

_**Ashley's point of view...**_

We had dinner, wow this might just be the best night of my life.

"Dance with me" I said turning on the music. She slowly gives me her hand and we start to slow dance. Her eyes are looking right at me she looks so beautiful. I'm so lost in her, I think I finally found who I belong with she makes my heart beat fast and slow since the second I saw her. The way shel looks at me, her sparkling eyes, her sweet smile, everything makes me so complete and tonight makes me feel complete.

"Ashley." she says softly why can't I kiss her. "Ashley" she says again.

"I'm sorry yes." we stop dancing as the song finishes. I wish I could rewind the last 5 minutes of my life.

"you had something to tell me ready for that?"

"Um. . . Spencer I have confession." I think its time to tell her how fast I'm falling for her.

"go ahead."

"Well ever since the day I met I felt astrongattractiontowardsyou and I just can't get you out of my mind. And I just want to say that ireallyreallylikeyou." she looks away "I know you probably don't like me back and there is definitely no pressure that isn't going to effect our professional life I promise." before I can finish I feel her lips touch mine and softly kissing me I can feel her smiling in the kiss. I feel like i'm on the ninth cloud. I'm so happy.

"Ash, since the day I met you I felt the same attraction"

**The song is by Richard Marx called Right here. **

**Review Please. :)**

**and let me know if you have any ideas.**


	8. Kyla, your sister?

I can't believe this she actually likes me back. Wow. . . this means I get to touch her, kiss her, hold her, whenever I want. "Does this mean we are like together. . ." please say yes.

"Well . . .I really like you and its seems you like me too maybe we can take it slow?" Slow is good because that means thats a start.

"Works for me. Well let me get you home before Arthur starts to worry."

"okay." she says simply picking up her things.

We arrive at her house "Here we are home sweet home." there wasn't much talking in the car because both was pretty nervous and it was pretty obvious.

"I'll be picking you up tomorrow at 10is for recording, is that okay?" I ask

"Yeah sure." she says smiling just as she is about to step out of the car I grab her hand pull her into a kiss. Maybe it wasn't appropriate but I SO needed it. "I hope that was okay." rather then reply she just kissed me again and walked towards her house. Her kiss was so soft I can still feel it.

I woke up very excited this morning I mean ofcourse I would be excited I mean I get to see my angel. Its 8:30 and I'm outside Gelato so silly of me I mean two hours early is way to early. But I couldn't keep my self away. I walk in because I really didn't want to just wait outside.

"Hey Sexy thang."

"Glen give it a break and give me my latte" why could it not be the other carlin.

"Unfortunately I'll have to, Davies you better not hurt my sister."

Did Spencer tell him. . .I didn't think they were that close. "What are you talking about?" I'm trying to sound clueless.

"I've seen the way you both look at each other and that almost kiss day before yesterday you better not hurt my sister or else as much as I think your hot I will hurt you."

should I be scared I mean this is really awkward. "You have nothing to worry about." I say smiling "get me my latte"

"It'll be right out."

I walk over to the booth grabbing a paper. Few minutes later someone brings my latte.

"Thanks" I say without looking up

"So now you can't show me your beautiful face?" I look up after hearing a familiar voice its Spencer aww she is so pretty.

"Hey Spencer" I said smiling trying but I can't take my eyes off her.

"Your early"

"I know I just um. . . I like to spend my mornings here." yeah definitely not a good excuse. Stupid me.

"Oh thank you for telling I thought maybe you wanted to see me." she says with a disappointed smile. Awh of course duh I wanted to see you.

"No I mean Yes I mean I wanted to see you too." I say tripping over my words.

"MmHmm so"

"Well so are you ready to go to the studio?" I ask nervously because its getting a little awkward just sitting here.

"Yeah I am, I must admit really nervous though"

"Awh don't be baby, you have an amazing talent and your going to be sound perfect and Kayla is going to love you." wait did I just call her baby. Oh whatever I like saying it anyways.

"Kyla, your sister?"

"Yeah something like that"

"awh you two aren't close?"

"Well we were until Dad died, then she closed everyone out and got busy with whatever she is now."

"do you miss her?"

"Alot actually everyday me and her were each others soul, I miss my baby sister so much. When I came out my mom practically disowned me but Kyla always stood up for me, and now she doesn't care about anything but her stupid company." I say angrily yet about to start crying. I don't think i've ever brought my self to tell anyone this. I don't know why I can tell her so easily.

"She closed you but maybe you should try to get to know her again. She probably misses you as much as you miss her but she probably doesn't want to seem weak and open up to you again."

that actually makes sense.

"or she might just fell for you awesome charm and realized it was incest and got grossed out." that was kinda funny. Awh she knows how to make me cry and open and smile and cheer up.

"Thanks a lot Spencer."

"Your welcome anyways we should get going before my nervousness takes over again."

"Lets go my angel"

"I like it when you call me that." she says slowly smiling.

**Sorry for the late update review please. :)**


	9. Best sister ever

**Best sister ever.**

We got to the studio couple minutes ago. This is so big its Spencer's first ever recording.

"Studio's ready"

"Thanks Chels." I say as I take Spencer's hand walk her towards the room. We reach there and I give her a peck on the cheek.

"Good luck." she nods and walks inside.

"Ready when you are Spence." she gives me a thumbs up and begins. She looks so peaceful and passionate singing, its so natural.

"What is going on here." I turn around to find Kyla standing there.

"Kyla a recording obviously even a blind person would be able to see that."

"With who's permission, I don't recall you asking me Ashley."

"asking you? Why the hell would I have to do that." I say trying to keep my voice calm I say walking outside.

"because I'm Co-owner and you have no right to sign a contract without my permission."

"Excuse me but I didn't sign a contract with her for your damn information, this is for a demo."

"Well you know new artist must record on there own, and just because you want to be entertained by a girl doesn't mean I will let you spend the company money on her any girl you want to sleep with."

"You know what Ms. Kyla Davies I'll send over a check to your office, and don't you dare say anything about Spencer and I see how professional you are by bringing my personal life into business."

I turn to walk away after saying that to find Chelsea standing there. What the hell is wrong with Kyla how does she not understand not everything is about money. Where is my baby sister who use to come to me about everything who I use put to sleep when dad was on tours and mom at her stupid parties. I really miss my sister at least she wasn't a "money-holic."

"You know if you stand around saying random words likes that people might start saying I'm dating a whacko."

dating she said dating. "Dating?"

"That is what we are doing right?" She says tilting her head and smiling awh she is go cute.

"Yes ma'am now lets go get lunch and you can tell me about how you felt."

We finished lunch and she had classes so I dropped her off and went back to work.

"Here is the demo, and check."

"Ashley, I. . .I"

"I don't want to hear it and you know what I'm done with your bullshit I'm done with this company I want out."

"No wait Ashley just give me another chance I know I shouldn't have spoken to you in the manner I did, and I'm really sorry."

"Yeah what changed your mind now?"

_**Flash back..**_

"_Kyla you are insane, you shouldn't have talk to her like that."_

"_Oh please Chelsea there is no need for you to tell me how I need to talk to my sister."_

"_Sister she is far from being your sister because obviously you forgot she was your sister the day Raife passed away."_

"_She is my sister and I love her I just need my space."_

"_look I don't give a flying **** about your space I'm tired of you hurting Ashley, you need to let her in SHE IS YOUR SISTER and you need to realise it before you lose her. What you said to her today just wasn't acceptable you know she has changed, and you very well know that when she met Carmen she stopped messing around."_

_ "Yeah but Carmens not here now is she?"_

_ "No she isn't but you haven't seen the way Ashley looks at Spencer its like they are meant to be together. And you listen to me and you listen to me damn well if you don't get your act together I will get it together for you. I want you to stop hurting her."_

_ "alright I gotta go."_

"Now would be a good time to tell me."

"Look I just regret the past 3 years and the way I treated you, and I pushed it a little too much today. I shouldn't have said anything about that girl."

"That girls name is Spencer."

"About Spencer I had no right, and this company is yours as much as its mine and I just lost myself over time because I was scared that if I get closer to you, you'll leave me like daddy left us." she says her eyes were filled with tears.

"Look Ky I'm always going to be here. Your my baby sister and I'm always going to love you and be there for you."

"So you forgive me?"

"Only if you promise me that we'll go back to the way we were."

"Totally anything you say"

"Great well don't just stand there come here." I say hugging her after a very long time. I really missed her.

"Your the best sister ever Ashley."

"I know" I say laughing.

"So Spencer tell me about her." she says as we sit down on the couch in her office.

"Not much to tell, she is great Ky" I say trying to hide the big smile on my face. What she really is, is the person that makes me feel special makes my heart complete, makes me want to be a better person, she is perfect. I never even felt this for Carmen and I just met Spencer.

"Oh Shinanigans what you really want to say is that no matter what she puts a smile on your face, she makes your heart complete, she is like your better half."

Okay that's really creepy how she knew that next thing I know she'll tell me my favorite color is red.

"But your favorite color is red."

"Ok you should really stop that its creepy Ky."

"I'm your sister I get to do whatever. When are you taking me to meet her."

"Well how about you listen to the Demo and then I'll let you know."

**This chapter was more about Ashley and Kyla because I didn't really want to drag there fight. Next i'll try to make its about Spencer and Ashley. Please review :) and those of you who constantly do thank you guys it really encourages me. Let me know if you want something specific to happen. :) -Pooja**


	10. Come and give me a kiss

**Give me a kiss.**

I woke up the next morning with Kyla on top of me cus she crashed in my room. I haven't seen spencer since yesterday.

"Ashley sign, buy, rent do whatever this girl is amazing."

"Knocking would be good Kyla"

"Yeah whatever I think we should make a contract a LONG contract for Spencer."

"Already done." I say handing her the contract.

"Five years isn't enough sis I can marry this girl." she said with an excited face.

"Um. . .okay your freaking me out you try to steal my Spencer I will chop your head off." maybe a little violent.

"Okay. . .well can we go see her? Please?"

"Whatever lets go."

we drive to gelato I really hope Spencer is here.

"Ashley what a surprise. The regular?"

"Yeah Arthur and um. . . is Spencer here?"

"yeah she is in the back I'll let her know your here."

"Thanks." I say grabbing a booth. "Your going to love Spencer"

"I'm sure I know you do." okay that was not necessary, I hope its not that obvious.

"No I don't"

"No you don't what." I hear Spencer ask as she walks over to the booth.

"That Ashley. . ."

"That I don't like rice pudding." I say cutting Kyla off. "This is my sister Kyla and Kyla this is Spencer."

"I guessed that Ash, Spencer its very nice to meet you."

"Same here." Spencer sits next to me. Should I hold her hand? Before I could get the nerver she passed me a note. "_**I missed you" **_ I read it and smile big good thing Kyla was too busy talking to Spencer to notice.

"So you ready to be a super star Spence, do you mind if I call you that?"

"No not at all." aww she is going to be Kyla's sister in law so cute to see them bond.

"Well Spence I have to get going but we have to meet up for dinner or something how about tommorrow?"

"Yeah that's perfect by futuresisterinlaw"

"what?" spencer says quickly

"Nothing Kyla here said future super star."

"Yeah super start thats it" kyla says and walks away.

"So. . .Hi" Spencer says smiling.

"So. . . Kyla loved your demo" I say nervously I totally forgot the last time I talked to her about Kyla was when we were barely speaking.

"I see that, all because of you."

"Me? I didn't do anything Chelsea told me what happened between you two yesterday."

Chelsea well saves my breath. "yeah I think yesterday was basically the best day of my life, well not just yesterday since the day I met everything has been so great Spencer."

"Ashley I did nothing, your a great person and great things happen to great people." aw she is so sweet. "do you wanna have dinner tonight Spence?" I ask I really hope she says yes.

"If I say yes will you come give me a kiss?" oh yes baby. I walk over to her a give her a quick kiss. "Lets get out of here."

**This is treat for all my readers so second update in a day. :) **Miss Nowhere**, **LoveAsh87** , **hugbuddy1**,**1Southluvr**, and all my other readers thanks for all the reviews keep reviewing. :) ****-Pooja**


	11. Take the pain away

**Take the pain away.**

We get to my house and she helps me start dinner. I think I can get use to this of course with a few kids running around. **Ding Dong**

"Hey Spence can you get that please."

"Yeah just a second."

"Who is it?"

"Someone here to see you she says her name is Carmen."

My eyes widen as I turn around and see probably the last person I ever want to see with Spencer, actually with or without.

"Hey Gorgeous." Carmen says walking towards me trying to hug me.

"Get off me Carmen what the hell are you doing here."

"I'm here to see you darling."

oh please she probably ran out of money that filthy bitch. "look we broke up and I sure ain't the hell your darling." She is making me very mad.

"Oh Come on Ash, I said I was sorry, get over it because I love you." if it wasn't so serious right now I would be rolling on the ground laughing.

"No Carmen you don't and neither do I. WE ARE DONE GET THAT IN YOUR DAMN HEAD." I say shouting I look at Spencer looking very frightened and at the verge of crying.

"Oh bitch please you don't decided whether we are done or not I do."

before I could say anything I feel Carmen's hand punching me on my face. I drop down to the floor almost unconciously only to look back up couple minutes later to find Carmen in a head lock with her hand to the back held against the wall screaming in pain.

"If I ever find you even near Ashley this would be nothing compared to the pain I will cause you then." Spencer says letting her go more of throwing her out of the loft.

"Ash are you okay?"

"Yeah, . . . I'm fine." I say looking a little upset. Maybe I should tell her about Carmen I should have done it already I sort of feel bad. "I'm really sorry you had to witness that Spencer. I'd understand if you'd just want to keep our relationship professional." wow where did that come from. I mean I really hope she doesn't agree to that because there is no way in hell I will ever find a girl perfect as her.

"Ashley there is no need for you to apologize, you weren't aware that she would be here or else I'm sure you wouldn't have let yourself get punched." she says chuckling and trying to cheer me up. "And there is no way I'm keeping this relationship professional Ash, I really like you and I think your one of the sweetest most compassionate people I've ever met, so you definitely aren't going to be able to get rid of me anytime soon ." wow Carmen or anyone has never said that to me before. This is really my heart feels like it has finally found one person it can always count on.

"I'm really falling in like with you Spencer Carlin." I say nervously I didn't want to say love because it might be too soon for her I mean a week isn't that much of a time.

"and I'm really starting to fall for you two Ash, lemme get you some ice." she says kissing me gently and getting up I pull her back there is no way she just kisses and get to walk away no teasing. I slowly begin to kiss her and deepen the kiss after a little while she pulls back. I look at her confused, very confused.

"As much as I'd like to continue that, your eye is much more important lovely." aww caring Spencer sound so sweet.

"Spencer about Carmen. . .we use to date well, she was the person that made me serious, the day she walked in my life she changed me, we started dating she made me feel special and important rather then person who just has sex with random girls in bathroom stalls. We dated for three months then one day I had a business trip and I decided to come early and surprise Carmen but to my surprise, I caught her having sex with some random girl. I was devestated I thought I wasn't good enough and Carmen let me believe it. We didn't break up but then she started to dominate me slowly the sweet Carmen turned into the girl I was scared to be with and without with. One day I got home late from work and she thought I was cheating on her. And I said just because you cheat doesn't mean I do. And she slapped and pushed me to that wall." I say pointing towards the far left wall. I can feel hot tears flowing down my cheek I haven't even told this to Chelsea I just can't and somewhere down I feel responsible for losing her. "She apologized and promised she wouldn't again but she did so I told her we need a break from each other because she broke her promise. I don't know why I'm telling you all this you probably think I'm a really damaged girl." I look at Spencer who had tears forming in her eyes.

"Ashley Davies there is nothing in this world that can make me think that you are damaged or you have even one flaw in you. Your the most beautiful girl I've ever seen the way you smile the way you crinkle your nose the way your eyes sparkle after our each kiss I'm starting to really fall in love with those things. I hate Carmen for making you feel that way and if it was in my hands she wouldn't be walking right now. I know that you were really broken but I'm going to try my best to take all your pain away." she says slowly putting ice on my swollen eyes as I cuddle into her on the couch.

**Sorry guys it was late today I had a little shoping well a lot of shopping to do so I didn't get a chance to write. But review please :)**


	12. Wakey wakey

"Spencer, Ash wake up."

"They up yet?"

"No. . .Ash wakey wakey." I slowly open my eyes to find Chelsea and Kyla in my house and mine and Spencer's legs tangled together. This is awkward, I look to my right and see Spencer sleeping with her head lightly on my shoulder. She looks beautiful.

"Um. . .stop staring at her and get your ass up."

Spencer doesn't wake up.

"Shut up Chels." I slowly un tangle myself but I don't think I want to wake her up. I pick her up and tell Chelsea to open my bedroom door. I lay her down on my bed and get out.

"Now what the hell are you guys doing in my apartments care to explain."

"Um. . . here to see you of course."

"Okay enough lying spit."

"Well we decided we are going to have a girls day today but seems you were busy so. . ."

"No really, girls day its the middle of the week, what about work we really need to start on the album for. . ."

"Spencer. . . Good morning."

"Hi Chelsea"

"Alright you tell Ashley to shut up and take a break and have a girls day. . ."

"Ashley that sounds fun you should enjoy yourself."

"Oh not just her sweet heart. Your coming with us."

"I couldn't I'd hate to be an extra wheel."

"Oh don't be silly Spencer, your coming with us." I hear Kyla said to Spencer, this feels like such a big set up.

"Yeah Spencer, you should come with us." I say lightly.

"If you guys insist." she says smiling at me.

"Alright well breakfast is ready, Spence, Ash why don't you guys get freshen up and we'll be waiting." Perfect gives me just enough time to steal a kiss from my lovely. Maybe I should ask her to be my girlfriend I mean especially after what we've shared. We walked in my room and I send Spencer to my bathroom, and layed out jeans and a polo of mine for her.

"Hey Spencer, I. . . I. . . can I ask you a question."

"that was a question babe."

Oh My God she just called me babe.

"well another question um. . . will you...you..."

"Yes I'd love to be your girlfriend Ashley."

"YES" shit maybe too much excitement. "I mean great sounds good, perfect." I say grining I walk up to her and pull her into a kiss, slowly the kiss becomes less soft and more deep and passionate. Ok this feels kinda hot reallly hot. My hands start wondering on her back, I can hear her moan in the kiss.

"Uhm. . .uhm. . ."

I see Kyla standing there,

"You guys done acting like horny teenagers?"

"Kyla out!" I say sounding very dissappointed dang she likes to ruin things.

"Hey well come out side soon."

"We'll be right out Kyla." spencer says in her sweet voice she kinda feels embarrassed I mean I guess I can understand I mean yeah...

"Lets go girlfriend" a smile is taking over my face awh she called me girlfriend.

"I'd go anywhere with you."

We walk outside holding hands her hands are so soft.

"Finally you guys decided to join us." Chelsea said handing me and Spencer a plate.

"Well we had to you know get ready."

"Yeah and when Ash says "get ready" basically means make out."

"Shut up kyla no one asked you."

"Oh why don't you make me shut up butt face."

"I will"

"Guys as much as I missed this, both ya'll STFU before I go ghetto on ya'lls bu-hinds"

"Will you pass me the syrum please"

"Here you go Spencer" I say handing it to her trying to touch her hand.

"I saw that Ash why don't you just be a man and hold her hand" Chelsea said smirking that makes it very easier for me you know.

"Fine I will" I say taking Spencer's hand in mine, I was just waiting to be asked I have NO problem doing this what so ever.

Guys this is the end. Sorry this chapter is short I'm going to write another Fiction soon so watch for it. Till then thanks for all the encouraging reviews. :) -Pooja


End file.
